Mi Ángel Guardian
by Mary Cobra Ruiz
Summary: Todo comenzó por un ángel guardían ,un joven adulto de cabellos castaños, un romance,un malentendido y un suicidio. (No es tan malo al principio, ¡pasen y lean a gusto! :D) ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de un personaje (al final).
1. Fallen Angels

"_**Mi ángel Guardián"**_

_**Hello :D hoy les traigo un fic que se me ocurrio al escuchar la canción de "Candy" de Robbie Williams aquí les dejo el link para que vean por que se me ocurrio : watch?v=gtOV7bp-gys**_

_**Bueno me callo y les dejo leer :3.**_

_Era una tarde tranquila , otoñal y fresca ; las hojas besaban suavemente el pavimento , el viento era suave pero fuerte y susurraba silbidos de paz agitados , un joven de aproximadamente 20 años , estaba sentado en una banca de madera oscura frente a un lago de aguas cristalinas y frias._

_Este muchacho era un joven guapo , ojos carbón , cabellera castaña que , en un pasado , lo tiño de un color castaño-rojizo._

_Harry Spencer Wright , era nuestro protagonista , vestia pantalones elegantes negros , camiseta blanca manga larga , zapatos cerrados negros y corbata roja ; había acabado de ir a una junta de su trabajo , un trabajo que ni siquiera le gustaba , era dueño de varios hoteles de gran éxito y fama , un joven millonario ; entonces , como es que , si era millonario , dejaba ese trabajo que no le gustaba y se dedicaba a lo que en realidad quería?._

_Bueno , es algo fácil de explicar , sus padres y su hermana , murieron en un incendio cuando él estaba en la escuela , y sus tios tuvieron que cuidarlo , pero eso no significaba que lo trataran bien ; a el siempre lo han maltratado , desde niño , hasta el momento , y lo tenían amenazado de que si dejaba su trabajo , le quitarían todo lo que tuviera y posiblemente le quitarían su fortuna y hasta su vida…vaya tios que eran…_

_El joven suspiro , mientras terminaba de leer la ultima frase de el libro "Misery" de Stephen King , era su autor de terror favorito , le encantaban sus novelas , como : "La zona muerta" , "Cementerio de animales" , " Carrie" entre otras._

_Decidio ir a casa de una vez , ya que empezaba a oscurecerse y tenia que hacer un papeleo para vender uno de sus hoteles a una compañía muy famosa._

_Tenia 3 casas en Beverly Beverly , una de ellas era una mansión lujosa de 3 pisos , y un cuarto piso sin techo ; pero a la que hiba , era una casa normal de dos pisos color gris , con detalles negros y el techo pintado de rojo._

_El trabajo y su crianza , hicieron de Spencer de un adolscente alegre y divertido , a un adulto serio y de pocos amigos._

_La residencia en la que se hospedaba , tenia el nombre de "Fallen Angels" , un nombre algo extraño ; decidio ignorar eso y entro , para toparse con cartas en el piso , las levanto , cerro la puerta tras suyo , y se sento en un sillón rojo y gris poniéndose sus lentes de marco marron , abrió el primer sobre , ah…era otra de sus miles de invitaciónes a inauguraciones de otros hoteles…invitación , invitación , invitación…_

_-argh! No hay nada interesante!- grito furioso el castaño , como detestaba su trabajo…no quería trajes elegantes , juntas aburridas , o hoteles lujosos…lo que quería , era ser un famoso director de películas del genero de terror o incluso poeta , ya que en su adolescencia , escribia poemas con respecto a como se sentía en esa etapa._

_Un sonido fuerte interrumpio sus pensamientos…música…y de rock , no es que le molestara , al contrario , le encantaba el rock , pero tenia que trabajar , escuchaba como una voz masculina empezaba a cantar casi a gritos , pero su voz era "angelical" , en serio , era una voz fina pero fuerte._

"_Scream, Shout, Scream, Shout._

_We are the Fallen Angels_

_We are the in between, cast down as sons of war._

_Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn._

_We won't cause the pain, of living out their own._

_Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are blown._

_We're bored to death in heaven and down alone in hell,_

_We only want to be ourselves."_

_Sonaba una guitarra electrica , al parecer estaba siendo tocada manualmente ; Spencer fue a la casa de al lado de donde provenia la música , toco el timbre , el cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención del dueño –voy!- atendió a la puerta un joven un poco mas alto que el , cabellera azabache-azulada , ojos turquesa , barbilla fina al igual que su nariz , en su ceja izquierda tenia un piercing rojo , 3 piercings en la oreja derecha , era TODO un príncipe del rock , y muy apuesto._

_-si que quería?- respondió animadamente el joven , el otro quedo mudo , mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban sonrojados con los ojos bien abiertos - ehh…yo…solo…venia a pedirte que bajaras tu volumen- dijo esto ultimo con un poco mas de firmeza en su voz , el azabache fruncio el ceño en señal de molestia – ah…eres otro de los "ancianos"- _

_-ehhh?! Para que sepas , tengo 20 años , yo solo vine a pedirte que bajaras el volumen por que no puedo trabajar asi!-el mayor dejo de fruncir el ceño y puso mirada seria –te molesta mi música?-_

_-eh? No , no…para nada , pero tengo que trabajar- la mirada del otro se convirtió de fría a emocionada_

_-si te gusta el rock entonces entra! Te va a encantar esto ¡- el castaño negó – no lo siento , yo no…- lo interrumpió su vecino mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo cunducia a su habitación ._

_-e-espera!- _

_-oh , vamos! Vecino apenas te conozco y ya eres un aguafiestas!- el castaño se solto del agarre bruscamente y exclamo_

_-YA SUELTAME! El problema es tu música! No me dejas trabajar!- el moreno parecía tranquilo ante la situación , hurgo entre unos cajones y saco un álbum de Black Veil Brides –toma…se que te gustan…siento haberte molestado…por cierto , soy Baruch Cohen- como sabia que le gustaba BVB? , el mayor le sonrio y beso dulcemente su mejilla , Spencer , como tomate por la acción , dio las gracias y se marcho a casa._

_Termino el papeleo , se ducho , ceno poco , ya que por alguna razón , sentía nauseas , y se durmió._

_Spencer dormia tranquilo , se veía lindo aun para tener 20 años , mientras unas suaves y calidas manos acariciaban sus mejillas…de quien serian?_

_**No se me ocurren comentarios que dejar de mi parte , siento nauseas –sip de ahí salieron las nauseas de spence- creo que voy a enfermar :(, pero bueno , espero y hayan disfrutado su lectura , les recomiendo a Stephen King , ami me encanta ese escritor.**_

_**La canción que canta Billy al principio es de Black Veil Brides "Fallen Angels"**_

_**Cobra Out :3**_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Love at First Sight

" _**Mi ángel guardian"**_

_**Olaaaa mis lectoras y lectores (¿) hoy les traigo un capi nuevo de "mi angel guardian" me alegra que les guste este fic , me dan animos de seguir adelante TwT bueno les dejo el fic sale? :P**_

_Nuestro querido castaño llego a casa con la mirada llena de una combinación muy extraña , era tristeza , desesperación y enojo._

_Y por que se escontraba asi? Retrocedamos un poco de acuerdo? Hace como unas 2 horas , Spencer estaba en una junta general importante donde estaba su jefe y unos 20 empleados mas._

_-Los he reunido aquí para…- hizo una pusa un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos marrones vestido de traje elegante con corbata verde – anunciarles que , por mas que no quiera , tendre que despedirlos a todos ustedes- entre el publico de los hombres y Spencer empezaban a murmurar entre si el por que de su expulsión _

_-Por que nos va a despedir?- pregunto cierto castaño acomodándose los lentes de marco marrón_

_-Señor Wright , quiero que usted y todos lo demás presentes entiendan que , no tenemos suficiente espacio en la compañía , hay otros jóvenes interesados en este trabajo , aun mas jóvenes que usted , y por eso les digo que busquen otro trabajo lo mas rápido posible si es que quieren sobrevivir- dijo fríamente el hombre_

_-P-pero señor Watson!- _

_-No quiero quejas señor Wright! , digo que son despedidos y asi se hara!- _

_Y asi fue como todo ocurrio , ahora , quien sabe que le dirían sus tios con respecto , ya era un adulto pero esos desgraciados no lo soltaban , y la razón era , el dinero…_

_En eso , su tia lila le llamaba_

_-Aló?...-_

_-Jovencito! Estoy muy decepcionada!-_

_-Lo se tia lila , y lo siento , yo no tuve la culpa de que me despidieran!- _

_-Pues si , si la tienes! Eres un perdedor , tu deviste estar en el incendio y morir con tus padres , de ese modo no tendría que criar a un idiota como tu!-_

_-No hable asi de MI familia! , usted es la idiota!- y colgó , le daban unas ganas enormes de darle una cachetada a esa mujer , la odiaba con cuerpo y alma…_

_Se tiro en un sillón enfrente de una chimenea y empezó a llorar en silencio sin darse cuenta , no era justo…tan cruel era la vida? Por que? Por que le pasaba esto a el?_

_-Spencer?- escucho la voz del tal Baruch detrás de su puerta , se limpio las lagrimas y se sonrojo levemente al escuchar el llamado de su atractivo vecino –P-pasa!- el azabache traía sus mismos piercings que traía cuando lo conoció , unos jeans color crema y una camiseta magalarga negra que encajaba perfectamente con esos cabellos negros que lo traían loco por alguna extraña razón _

_-estas bien?-_

_-C-como sabes mi nombre?- el otro rio amablemente entre dientes y le revolvió el cabello como un niño pequeño y este se sonrojaba_

_-eres el dueño mas famoso de hoteles en la ciudad , como no voy a saber tu nombre?- el menor suspiro_

_-y…estas bien? Supe que te despidieron…-_

_-eh? Como lo supiste?- _

_-…eh , te e-escuche mientras hablabas con tu tia , al parecer cuando pasaste , no me viste- dijo riendo nerviosamente el mayor (por lo que parecía) _

_-hmm….tal vez no te vi… pero solo estoy un poco cansado y ya…- exclamo el castaño levantándose de su asiento y se retiraba , hasta que sintió que una mano le agarraba el brazo y lo jalaba hacia la cara del otro , a solo centímetros de su rostro , él le dijo_

_-No te vayas…cuéntame lo que paso , además , asi nos conocemos mas…- con una sonrisa , Baruch le soltó , Spencer todo rojo y nervioso asintió y sentó _

_-b-bien…- entonces Spencer le conto todo lo que paso , Baruch escuchaba con atención y sin dejar de mirar a las cuencas negras de Spencer , le sonreía con cada comentario lindo que decía , y este se sonrojaba todavía mas._

_-Que fuerte…- dijo el azabache , acariciando a un pequeño gato blanco de ojos azules que ronroneaba tiernamente_

_-si…- _

_-no te preocupes spence…aquí estoy…- Baruch se acerco a el castaño y lo abrazo tiernamente , y sentía como unas gotas húmedas caian en su camiseta –estas llorando?- _

_-eh…no , no estoy ll-llorando…-_

_-que no te de pena…- dijo separándose de Spencer para plantarle un tierno beso en la frente , quedaron en silencio , eh hiban acercándose lentamente cuando escucharon un maullido , era el gato blanco de hace rato_

_-quien es?- pregunto el moreno_

_-es mi gata Perla- _

_-al parecer le agrado , hace rato le estaba acariciando- el otro sonreía y reía entre dientes_

_-eh…y…c-cuantos años tienes? Por lo que veo , has de tener unos 23 o 22 años…- dijo sonrojado el castaño separándose de el otro_

_-no…jeje , tengo 19 , es que soy …de familia alta-_

_-ah…- dijo con un poco de sorpresa el castaño._

_Se la pasaron hablando , riendo , y jugando , ya que Billy le invito a ir a su casa a jugar videojuegos , Spencer tenia que admitirlo , Baruch era un chico atractivo , divertido… "creo…que me gusta…" pensó Spencer , sabia que era totalmente extraño y loco enamorarse de un hombre siendo uno también , pero…el amor llega a la hora y la persona menos esperada…_

_-voy a tener que irme de una vez , necesito dormir…- _

_-oh , esta bien , te veo mañana?-_

_-s-si…- respondio con una leve sonrisa_

_-eres un buen vecino…spency…- dijo con una sonrisa el menor abrazandolo tiernamente_

_-….b-bien…g-ra-gracias…- _

_Spencer llego a casa y escribió un poema sobre como se sentía , era tan fuerte el sentimiento que sintió la necesidad de escribirlo._

"_Thought that I was going crazy_

_Just havin' one those days yea_

_Didn't know what to do_

_Then there was you_

_And everything went from wrong to right_

_And the stars came out to fill up the sky_

_The music you were playin' really blew my mind_

_It was love at first sight_

_'Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the first time I knew_

_We were meant to be as one_

_I was tired of running out of luck_

_Thinkin' 'bout giving up, yea_

_Didn't know what to do_

_Then there was you" suspiro sonriendo , era extraño que tuviera ese sentimiento , pero…solamente , paso._

_Baruch estaba sentado en su cama pensando en Spencer , sonrojandose._

_Lo pensó lentamente , y llego a la conclusión de que , tal vez si sentía cosas por el…pero por lo tanto , el era solo su - y nada mas que eso…_

_Decidio ignorar eso y dormir…mañana aclararía sus sentimientos discutiéndolo con su buen amigo Jonah…_

_**Y aquí les dejo con el suspensooooo :D haha ok nop…**_

_**Jeje espero y hayan disfrutado su lectura , mas tarde subiré el otro capitulo de 4G2L o si no , de este fic :3**_

_**El poema que Spencer escribió , es una canción **_

_**Kylie Minogue " Love at first Sight"**_

_**Sigan disfrutando de sus lecturas :D**_

_**Cobra out :3**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Maybe I Love You

"_**Mi Ángel Guardián"**_

_**Perdooon por el retraso , estaba haciendo una "cosilla" especial ;) jeje , bueno , hoy les traigo un nuevo capi de este sensual fic :D.**_

_Baruch se levantó de la cama , un poco más cansado de lo normal , pero , se activó de inmediato un poco sonrojado , al recordar que tenía que aclarar lo que sentía por Spencer con Jonah._

_Rapidamente , Salió de la cama , la acomodó , se duchó y fue a vestirse , se vistió con unos jeans rectos con un ligero toque de estar holgados , camiseta azul y una manga larga debajo de la camiseta color negro , beanie negro y Charlys azules._

_Bajó hacia el piso de abajo , tomó un vaso de leche tibia , y un frasco de mantequilla de maní suave , tomó su ¡phone y marcó a Jonah._

"_Aló?" contestó Jonah , un castaño-miel de ojos azules_

"_Jonah , ayer me encontré con mi … tu sabes…" respondió seriamente el azabache_

"_Tuve que mentirle sobre mi edad" continuó B_

"_Pero , por que?" preguntó curioso el castaño_

"_Estaba muy nervioso"_

"_Por que?..." espezaba a ser un poco molesto escucharlo decir "por que?" , pero se calmó y respondió con paciencia._

"_No se , mi corazón empezó a latir cuando lo vi por primera vez , mis mejillas estaban calientes , pero tengo que admitir que es mas guapo de a como lo recordaba" hubó un silencio por parte de Jonah._

"_Dude , te estas enamorando…" su corazón entonces explotó , no comprendía por que se había enamorado de Spence…_

_Bueno , siempre lo acompaño durante toda su infancia , el era…_

"_P-pero , soy su ángel guardián!" dijo sonrojado el azabache_

"_El amor llega , a la hora que sea y a la persona que sea" dijo Jonah con firmeza de sus palabras _

"_Como es que sabes de esas cosas?" preguntó curioso Baruch_

"_También fui un ángel guardián Baruch , me enseñaron a amar y sobre el amor" tenía razón , a todos los ángeles les enseñan a amar , pero Jonah…era un ángel caído , podía considerársele perfectamente de esa manera , claro , había escrito una canción insultando a Dios , como no podría ser un ángel caído después de eso?!_

"_B-bien….Jonah , creo que…tienes razón , me he enamorado de él…"_

"_Le dirás la verdad sobre ti?" preguntó el castaño_

"_Aún no Jonah…Aún no…pero , trataré de seducirlo" dijo esto ultimo con una voz presumida y una sonrisa maliciosa , a continuación , el ángel rebelde empezó a reír y se despidió de su amigo_

"_Suerte con eso Cohen" y colgó._

_Baruch suspiró enamorado , se quedó pensando en lo lindo que había sido Spencer durante los últimos 20 años , los ángeles adoptaban una forma adulta , se quedaban así para siempre , pero , si eran expulsados del Cielo , después de determinado tiempo , adoptan su figura adulta y siguen creciendo como los humanos , Baruch solo llevaba 2 meses en la Tierra , y aún no era su tiempo de seguir creciendo._

_Spencer , por otro lado , estaba viendo una película de terror , rayos! , tenía tiempo que no veía una , sus tíos se lo prohibían._

_Es horrible que te prohíban hacer lo que mas te gusta –pensó el castaño- , en la pantalla , apareció un actor muy parecido a Baruch , de inmediato , el joven se sonrojó , luego suspiró con una sonrisa , se sentía como una colegiala enamorada , pero y qué? Nadie le estaba viendo…o eso quería pensar._

_Cayó la noche rápidamente , Spencer decidió recostarse un rato en su cama , no para dormir , si no para jugar videojuegos en la pantalla plana que había en su habitación._

_Su ventana estaba descubierta , no abierta , sino que , con las cortinas abiertas , desde ahí se podía ver la otra ventana de su querido vecino Baruch , la cual también estaba con las cortinas abiertas y dejaba desnuda a la habitación del azabache , se quedó contemplando lo ordenada que estaba la habitación contraria , la comparó con su habitación , no estaba desordenada , pero la habitación contraria se veía mejor , pudo ver que , había un piano y unas tres guitarras de colores prendidos y una de color naranja opaco con detalles dorados , le gusto en especial , una roja con detalles blancos y dorados , su forma era muy bonita , al parecer era acústica…_

_Se dirigió a prender su consola XboxONE , y justamente , cuando encendió el botón de encendido , entró Baruch a su habitación , con solamente unos jeans ajustados y tenis rojos , sin camisa , era un espectáculo placentero , en ese instante , Spencer reaccionó y se escondió donde Baruch no pudiera verlo y pudiera seguir admirando , tenía brazos fuertes y un abdomen escultural , del cual , cualquier mujer se desmayaría por verlo , "se me hace que no tiene 19…" pensó el castaño , su cabello azabache parecía húmedo , supuso que se había acabado de duchar ._

_Baruch tomó la guitarra que le había gustado a Spencer desde un inicio , la roja con detalles blancos y dorados , sonrió , la afinó y empezó a tocar no sin antes abrir la boca para cantar ._

"_Maybe I love you, maybe I do  
Maybe this feeling inside me is true  
And if I love you and if I do  
Then maybe baby, maybe you love me too_

_I knew I liked you, I knew I cared  
And I knew that something was brewing in the air  
But I don't fall easily to many betrayed me"_

_No había notado lo bien que cantaba , la voz se podía escuchar a través de el vidrio de la ventana , era una voz suave , bella…_

_Estaba cantándole a una mujer? Porque , estaba cantando de romance…_

_Quizás…sus ilusiones habían tenido demasiada intensidad , por un momento , pensó que le estaba cantando a el._

"_But maybe I love you, maybe I do  
Maybe this feeling inside me is true  
And if I love you and if I do  
Then maybe baby, maybe you love me too_

_I wasn't feeling quite like myself  
And something inside me was sitting on the shelf  
But then you swam into my heart  
And now the good steps starts, oh woo"_

_No podia seguir escuchando más , se le resbalaron unas lagrimas , salió de su escondite sin que el azabache lo notara , hasta que caminó hasta las cortinas , Baruch le saludó alegre , enamorado y con un leve sonrojo , pero puso mirada de preocupación al ver que su pequeñin estaba soltando lagrimas , quiso abrir la ventana para preguntarle que le pasaba , pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo , Spencer ya había cerrado las cortinas._

_Spencer se quedó llorando , su primer amor en los últimos 10 años , no le correspondía sus sentimientos , se sentía decepcionante de si mismo "Que esperabas Harry?" se preguntó "Que él se enamoraría de ti? Ha! Que idiotez…" apagó la luz y se acostó a dormir , intentó hacerlo pero no pudo , después de 3 horas , al fin pudo conciliar el sueño y se durmió con lagrimas secas._

_Baruch apareció en la habitación como por arte de magia , flotando y su piel se veía transparente , se acercó a Spencer , quien ya hacia durmiendo plácidamente _

"_Que tienes amor?" murmuró "No te gusto la canción que escribí para ti?" el azabache se acercó lentamente a sus labios hasta rozarlos , después de unos segundos de pausa , presionó sus labios con los contrarios , Spencer , sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía , correspondió adormilado el beso lentamente._

_Baruch se separó y le acarició la cabellera castaña-rojiza , le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se retiró a dormir._

_**Y bieeeen? Les gusto? Espero que si :) **_

_**Hoy tengo un animo para escribir ectofeature , y bueno , esto salió :D**_

_**Wuaa yo misma me sonroje al leer esto , porque era muy tierno! La canción que canta Baruch es "Maybe I Love You" de Lenka.**_

_**Espero y hayan pensado lo mismo :3.**_

_**Mañana saco la conti **_

_**Cobra Out **_

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Its Time

"_**Mi Ángel Guardián"**_

_**Holaaaa! :D como prometí , aquí esta la cuarta parte de MAG , espero y sigan disfrutando de sus lecturas , me encanta escribir para ustedes! Asdasdasd :3**_

_**Bueno , les dejo el fic para que puedan leer más de este sensual fic :B**_

_Justo…_

_Lo que…_

_FALTABA!_

_-Harry Spencer Wright- dijo seria y entrecortadamente una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules , el mencionado fijó su vista en la mujer de aproximadamente 45 años _

_-Señora Juez , perdóneme la interrupción , mis clientes , han criado a este hombre , ellos están al NOMBRE de la casa- dijo un joven de 23 años , cabellos rojizos y ojos negros_

_-OBJECIÓN!- dijo Rajeev Bugatti , un hombre de 20 años , moreno , de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos negros , abogado de Wright_

_-La casa la mandó a construir MI cliente , no puede estar al nombre de SUS clientes Bobby- dijo con mirada fulminante el moreno al pelirrojo , no hubo espera a que Bobby le devolviera la mirada de ira a Bugatti _

_-Orden , por favor señores- la mujer hizo una pausa –Señora Wright- dijo la morena fijando su vista hacia la tía Lila de Spencer , esta asintió , subió y abrió la boca para hablar_

_-La casa de la que es "supuestamente" de mi sobrino , esta a NUESTRO nombre , de mí y mi marido , no le pertenece a este joven perdedor- _

_-Señora Wright por favor , no usamos el juicio como método de insultos- regañó la jueza_

_Después de varias discusiones , insultos y debates…_

_Wright salió victorioso , la casa se puso a su nombre , su tía Lila y su tío Martin , le lanzaron un sinfín de insultos y furiosos se fueron de la ciudad._

_-Spenceee!- gritó canturreando cierto azabache al joven Wright , este , de inmediato , volteó la mirada un poco sonrojado y con ojos caídos , el mayor notó esto , "tal vez sería por lo de ayer…" pensó el azabache , sonrió al recordar el sabor y la suavidad de los labios de Spencer , se acercó a el , y lo abrazó de forma calida._

_-Q-qué haces?!- dijo sonrojado el castaño apartándose de los brazos fuertes y ligeros del azabache , de ahí , salió corriendo hacia su casa _

_-Spencer…- pensó en voz alta Baruch , este siguió a su pequeñin y tocó la puerta , no respondió y volvió a tocar , hasta que reaccionó_

_-Ejem…disculpe , soy un ángel…- dijo con una sonrisa presumida , volteó para ver si nadie lo estaba viendo , dio un saltito hacia arriba y empezó a flotar , atravesó la puerta y volvió a su estado humano_

_-Spencer! Spencer! Sé que estas aquí!- Baruch subió las escaleras y antes de abrir la puerta , pegó su odio para escuchar , escuchó sollozos , abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a Spence sentado en la cama , de espaldas a la puerta_

_-Eh , Spence…- el mayor se acercó a el castaño y le abrazó –Que te pasa? Ayer que te vi , estabas llorando , que te pasa?- repitió , el joven bajó la mirada limpiándose las lagrimas_

_-U-una mujer…m-me…traicionó- mintió el castaño , Baruch dudó pero asintió melancólicamente._

_-Bueno , no te preocupes…el amor llegará…ya veras- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente _

_-Vamos…sonríe para mi…- dijo el azabache tratando de animar a su querido Spence , además de que , le encantaba esa sonrisa de su pequeño Harry , este obedeció , miró a los ojos turquesas de su acompañante en su consuelo y curveó sus labios ._

_-Así me gusta…- murmuró un poco alto el moreno , quedaron en un silencio eterno , fueron acercando poco a poco sus rostros , hasta que un *toc toc* interrumpió el dulce momento , Spencer reaccionó , y se separó de Baruch lo más rápido posible , quien , estaba a unos milímetros de sus labios _

_-E-eh…iré a ver quién es…- dijo el castaño levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia afuera de la habitación , Baruch solo sonrió_

_-Eres tan lindo Spence…- dijo el azabache._

_Cayó la noche , Rajeev y su hermana Shanilla eran los que llamaban a la puerta , era para felicitarlo por su imas el castaño se negaba , y después de una discusión incomoda para los dos mellizos , se decidió que harían una fiesta._

_Poco a poco , la fiesta se fue llenando , con música , risas , gente y hasta paparazzis._

_-Oye B , por qué no cantas algo?- propuso Jonah a su amigo _

_-Ya rugiste hermano!- dijo el azabache con una lata de coca-cola en la mano , se acercó al escenario , tomó el micrófono y abrió la boca_

_-Atención amigos! Quiero decir algo para ustedes en esta noche espectacular llena de gente bonita y preciosa …pero no tanto como yo claro…- el publico rió levemente y Spencer rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y un sonrojo , Baruch tomó una guitarra azul eléctrico y empezó a cantar._

"_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check_

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night" Canto el azabache , con esa voz bella y suave que tanto enamoraba al castaño , la gente empezó a aplaudir con ritmo a la música.

"_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am"

_Baruch bajó del escenario , no sin antes hacer una señal de rock con su mano._

_Unos hombres se le acercan , uno con una cámara , otro con una mini libreta y uno con traje elegante_

_-Cómo te llamas muchacho?- dijo el hombre de traje elegante_

_-Baruch Cohen- respondió este_

_-Te interesaría ser cantante?- preguntó el mismo hombre , mientras lo filmaban y escribían la charla del hombre y el joven _

_.-Mm…tal vez…- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa presumida_

_-Piensalo y dinos , de acuerdo?- dijo el hombre dándole una tarjeta con su número telefónico , en eso , se retiraron , Baruch ojeó y contempló la tarjeta , y Spencer se le acercaba , vio la tarjeta y dijo_

_-Es una buena oportunidad Billy- rápidamente se tapó la boca un poco sonrojado , acaso se molestaría por llamarle así?_

_-Billy?- preguntó el azabache –Suena…genial- sonrió encantado el azabache , Spencer se destapó la boca y sonrió levemente , le había gustado? Oh si! Bien hecho Harry! Pensó para sus adentros ._

_-Q-que eres q-q-que?- gritó el castaño , Billy le tapó rápidamente la boca para que no molestara a los vecinos_

_-Guarda silencio bro!- susurró el futuro cantante , ya que , había aceptado la oferta de los paparazzis_

_-No me estarás jugando una broma verdad?- dijo con seriedad el muchacho , calmándose un poco._

_-Crees que te estoy mintiendo?- dijo con seriedad el azabache , Spencer se quedó atónito_

_-Entonces…Los ángeles existen?- el otro asintió._

_Que sorpresa tan grande…_

_Se dejó caer en su cama suspirando , Billy imitó lo mismo._

_-Eh , Dude , puedo…quedarme aquí por esta noche?- preguntó el azabache_

_-T-tienes 22 años , como es posible que duermas aquí?! E-eres un a-dulto!- dijo sonrojado el castaño_

_-Hooo vamoooos! Speeeencee- dijo el azabache con ojos de perrito_

_-Esta bien! P-p-puedes q-quedarte…- finalizó el castaño._

_-Yaaay!- dijo Billy_

_**Yyyyyy? Les fue bieeen? Shyo espero que si :D me costó un poquito hacer este capi pero eeeeen fiiin , lo hecho esta hecho no?**_

_***se sube a Nyan Cat con AntoR7* **_

_**Me despidooooooooooo **_

_**Hahahaha *suspira* que voy a hacer con mi vida?.**_

_**Cobra Out on Nyan Cat xD**_

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Treasure

"_**Mi Ángel Guardián"**_

_**Hola Hola! Habla cobra! Como han estado? Yo bien , y aquí escribiendo para ustedes y para mi.**_

_**En este capitulo va a haber MUCHO ectofeature ,así que , espero y disfruten (y se que lo harán ) de su lectura , ahora me callo y les dejo leer :D**_

_5 meses después…_

_Harry Spencer Wright , director de cine famoso , había cumplido su sueño , en solo 5 meses!._

_Fue algo rápido , ya que el ya era famoso , y lo descubrieron fácilmente , pero en fin , la cosa era que había cumplido su sueño._

_Estaba camino a su casa , su tercera casa , la que había recuperado en el juicio , sonrió , era bueno tener esa casa otra vez , esa casa , era su favorita no era ni muy lujosa , pero no tan casual._

_Música fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos , reconocía esa bella y suave voz , era de nada más y nada menos que Billy Joe Cobra , ahora un cantante famoso adorado mayormente por el público juvenil y adulto , le encantaba escuchar la voz de Bill , desde que le sugirió el sobrenombre , el cantante le ha obligado a decirle así , ya que fue porque ÉL lo sugirió._

"_Baby, love never felt so good  
and I'd die if it ever could  
Not like you hold me, hold me_

Awww baby, uh huh love never felt so fine  
and I'd die if it's never mine, not like you hold me, hold me" sonó la voz de Billy , era sensual como hacia ese "Awww" y el cineaste rió por lo bajo.

"_and the nights gonna be just fine,  
gotta fly, gotta see, gotta be  
I can't take it,_

Cause baby, everytime I love you, in and out of my life, in out baby,  
tell me, if you really love me it's in and out my life in out baby  
so baby, yes, love never felt so good." _Canto el azabache en la radio , la letra era acompañada por muchos "mmm" "aww" "ohh" y sonaba muy sexy para el castaño , tenía ya 5 meses desde que Billy le confesó que era su Ángel guardián , pero mas bien era un ángel caído , pero el cantante no quería admitirlo , además de que muchas cosas habían cambiado , Spencer se había enamorado todavía mas de Billy…Ya esta! Hoy se lo confesaría , confesaría todo lo que lo había hecho sentir , lo que había sentido los últimos 5 meses._

_Sin darse cuenta , ya había llegado a casa , tanto pensar en Cobra , había hecho que el tiempo volase…tan fuerte era el amor por él?._

_Al apagar el auto , entró a la casa y se dejó caer en el sillón , ESPERA! , como pudo olvidar su propio cumpleaños? Voló al calendario que había colgado en la cocina _

_-28 de Diciembre…- murmuró Wright._

_Tenía que celebrar , tomó su celular y envió el mismo mensaje a sus 5 amigos : Lolo , Billy , Shanilla , Rajeev y Jonah._

"_Vienes a celebrar el cumpleaños de tu amigo Spencer Wright?" _

_Envió el mensaje y fue a revisar que películas buenas de terror tenía , empezó a hurgar en una estantería y sacó 3 películas : "Carrie" , "Actividad Paranormal 5" y "El títere" era de sus películas favoritas que no tuvieran que ver con zombies._

_Al caer la noche , Spencer ya tenía todo arreglado , pidió 2 pizzas y compró algunas "bebidas" , ya tenía tiempo que no tomaba , pero su cumpleaños no sería la excepción , escuchó un *toc toc* en la puerta , fue a abrirla y se llevó una sorpresa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara rápidamente , ahí estaba…_

_-Eh bro! Recibí tu mensaje- respondió alegre el azabache , Spencer trató de calmarse y sonreír._

_-A-ah , hola Billy , pasa- invitó Wright , Cobra paso , y al oler la pizza , sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_-PIZZA!- gritó el cantante _

_-Ah-ah Ángel caído , hasta que vengan todos comerás- dijo Spencer pareciendo toda una madre regañando a su hijo , el mayor hizo un puchero y se sentó en el sillón._

_-Mm…de acuerdo…- pasaron unos segundos algo incomodos , Billy Joe volteó a ver a Spencer , sonrió de forma seductora , Wright notó esto y se sonrojo al instante_

_-Q-que?- dijo el cineasta_

_-Te ves bien Harry…- sonrió el azabache con un leve sonrojo , de respuesta solo recibió un puchero algo infantil de parte del castaño _

_-Spencer…- el cantante se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de este y apenas los había rozado , cuando…_

_*toc toc toc* _

_Los dos se separaron rápidamente , Spencer , todo sonrojado como tomate , se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla ._

_-Hey Spencer!- dijo Jonah acompañado por Shanilla._

_-H-hola- dijo Wright con una sonrisa_

_-Qué te pasa? Estas todo rojo? Tienes fiebre?- preguntó la doctora_

_-Eh? Yo? No , estoy bien , pasen- dijo más calmado el castaño._

_Lolo y Rajeev no tardaron mucho en llegar , todos comieron pizza y tomaron un poco , nadie ahí quería salir borracho , y fue algo extraño en Billy , pues tenía otros planes para su querido Harry…_

_Todos se fueron , cuando todo había terminado , eran las 1:00 am , todos…menos Billy…_

_-Aún no te vas?- preguntó el cineasta , no recibió respuesta del mayor quien solo se acercó a abrazarlo_

_-Uh…B-billy…y-yo- Spencer estaba muy sonrojado , tenía que sacarlo ya ,no podía resistir guardarlo un segundo más_

_-Billy , yo…quiero decirte que…yo te a- fue interrumpido por unos labios , los labios de Billy Joe Cobra , eran suaves , Spencer no sabía que hacer , si responder o separarse , antes de poder hacerlo , Billy se separó de el para hablar_

_-Feliz cumpleaños Spency…te amo , te amo mucho- dijo el azabache , Spencer solo se quedó callado y como tomate ante la revelación._

_-Y-yo…- hizo una pausa –yo también…te amo- el cantante sonrió divertido ante el gesto del castaño y volvió a besarlo con ternura , esta vez , Spencer si correspondió , la lengua de Billy empezó a moverse dentro de la boca del cineasta , primero en círculos , y luego de arriba hacia abajo , Spencer repitió el proceso aunque nunca lo había hecho , después de unos segundos , ambos se separaron para tomar aire._

_-Cómo es que besas tan bien?-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados._

_-No lo sé…- dijo con una risa el cantante –Quieres que…seamos novios?- el cineasta se sonrojo , pero luego sonrió y asintió al mayor._

_-Te amo- dijo Billy Joe_

_-También yo- Spencer sonrió y volvió a atacar los labios del otro , pero espera , que hay de la canción? Esa canción…_

_-Cómo se que en verdad me amas?- preguntó el castaño y se separaba de Billy , este parecía confundido._

_-Por qué lo preguntas amor?- preguntó confundido el azabache , Spencer suspiro_

_-Una noche…te escuché cantándole una canción muy hermosa…a una mujer- Billy entendió a la primera y de golpe abrazó a su novio._

_-No sabes a quién estaba dirigida?- dijo el cantante , el castaño negó – Era a ti…yo estaba cantándote a ti , esa misma noche me enamoré de ti- el cineasta se sorprendió y sonrojo por el comentario _

_-A- a mi?- Billy asintió –Ah…siento h-haber p-pensado m-mal…- dijo muy apenado _

_-No tienes que disculparte- dijo con dulzura el mayor y volvió a besar tiernamente esos labios que tanto le encantaban , se separó , vio como Spencer bostezó _

_-Tienes sueño?- preguntó Billy , el castaño asintió –Ven aquí- indico el azabache a su novio para que se recostara en su pecho , ambos quedaron acostados en un sillón , Spencer encima de Billy , mientras este acariciaba su cabello con suavidad._

"_Give me all, give me all, give me all attention baby  
I got to tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy boy  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

_Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
(fine, so fine)  
Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh_

_Oh boy I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
I know you could make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you" canto Billy Joe con suavidad y lentitud , besó la frente del cineaste y cerró los ojos con ternura para dormir._

_**Wuaaa! Me muero de ternura de mi propio fic! Espero y hayan disfrutado de este capi! :D**_

_**La canción que canta Billy al final , es de Bruno Mars (me encanta!) "Treasure" , en fin , espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Mañana subiré otro capítulo de este fic o de "Blackangled" Nos vemoooos!**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**Reviews para este hermoso y sensual fic?**_


	6. Lovesick

"_**Mi Ángel Guardián"**_

_**Hola Hola , Habla Cobra! :D Qué soñaron? Qué comieron? Que hicieron? (Mary curious mode)**_

_**Ok , no estoy TAN inspirada para hacer este capítulo pero , ya veré que puede salir de esta cabecita con una mente bizarra , loca y demente *agita los brazos como fideos* pero en fin , aquí estoy para escribir para mi y ustedes! (sobre todo para mi) hehe ok no…**_

_**Ah! Una invitada de FF me comentó en el fic esto "Waaaaaa ya quiero que billy se viole a Spencer" Bueno , lamento decepcionarte invitada pero…en este fic , no planeo meter lemon , no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se escribe , además , tengo el foco apagado…Así que , por el momento , tal vez meta lemon , pero en "censura" (osea que empiezan a hacerlo , pero cambio la escena a otro suceso) , Así que , solo te pido paciencia con respecto a eso ¿Ok? :)**_

_**Sin más , les dejo el fic.**_

_**Narrado desde el punto de vista de Spencer.**_

_Wow , que noche hubo ayer…_

_Creo que las bebidas alcohólicas me afectaron la cabeza…que paso ayer? No recuerdo nada…Unos brazos me rodean , de quién son? Alzo mi vista y veo a Billy! Eh…que estoy haciendo con él? Siento como mis mejillas arden…lo amo tanto…bueno , está dormido , no sé como terminamos así , pero…aprovecharé el momento…_

_Rodee mis brazos en su cintura , es tan calido…pero…siento que ya he sentido esto antes…me empiezo a tocar los labios , los siento como humedad seca , acaso será que…_

_**Narrador**_

_Billy empezó a gemir , Spencer se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente y se hizo el dormido_

_-Mmm…Spence?-dijo adormilado el mayor , Spencer levantó la vista lentamente y vio a los ojos turquesas de Billy._

_-Ah…buenos días Bi- fue interrumpido por los labios suaves de Billy , Spencer correspondió rápidamente , rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del cantante , mientras este , acariciaba su espalda , la bajo hasta llegar más abajo y el cineasta se estremeció , abrió los ojos y se separó de golpe del mayor._

_-Se supone que ya estas algo acostumbrado a eso amor…- canturreó el azabache mirando pícaramente al menor , el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado._

_-Q-qué?! P-por qué me llamaste "amor"?!- dijo el cineasta._

_-Qué te sucede mi spency? Te hizo efecto el alcohol?- dijo burlonamente el azabache , Spencer volvió a su temperatura normal y alzó una ceja._

_-Qué hicimos anoche?- preguntó un poco nervioso el menor._

_-Estabas a punto de confesarte conmigo cuando todos se habían ido , y antes de que te confesaras , te bese , te dije que te amaba…y te amo – sonrió el cantante sentándose en el sillón y Spencer volvía a sonrojarse por completo – Me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas , te pregunté si querías ser mi novio y me dijiste que si , después de eso , te dormiste encima mio- hizo una pausa Billy Joe – me amas verdad?- preguntó._

_-Ah…y-yo…si- respondió el castaño , se sentía un poco apenado por su respuesta , pero…según Billy , ya se lo había dicho._

_-Mm…no recuerdas casi nada verdad?- sonrió Billy mientras atraía a Spencer para que se sentara en sus piernas._

_-Eh…yo…n-no- Respondió el menor , Billy sonrió_

_-Pues , tal vez esto te refresque la memoria- dijo el cantante y atrajo a su novio a un beso apasionado , Spencer intentó recordar , pero no pudo , hasta que sintió la lengua de Billy tratando de entrar , Spencer abrió la boca lentamente y sintió la humedad en su boca…ese sabor…si , ahora lo recordaba todo , cerró los ojos y siguió disfrutando del beso , hasta que Billy se separó._

_-Y bien?- preguntó el azabache , Spencer no esperó un momento más y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con suavidad y rapidez._

_-Lo recuerdo todo…- sonrió el menor , el azabache le devolvió la sonrisa , le acarició los cabellos castaños mientras se miraban a los ojos , pasaron unos segundos hasta que Spencer tomó la mano de Billy , la puso en su mejilla y la soltó._

_-Qué día es hoy?- preguntó el cineasta._

_-29 de Diciembre- respondió el mayor con dulzura _

_-Lunes…- murmuró Spencer_

_-Lo bueno que estamos de vacaciones- sonrió Billy Joe._

_-Y bien…como esta eso de mantener una relación con un ángel?- preguntó el castaño mientras bebía de su café , Billy tragó el café y abrió la boca para hablar_

_-Bueno , ahora que ya he comenzado a crecer de forma mortal , creo que sería normal…- y se encogió de hombros , hubo un silencio de parte de ambos._

_-Billy…- el mayor atendió a su novio –Cantarías algo para mi?- sonrió el castaño , el azabache asintió y cogió una guitarra que había traído de su casa._

"_I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a boy  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walked through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here" canto el azabache._

"_I love the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say it like it is  
And the truth is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_(Chorus)_

_No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go  
No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go" finalize el Moreno._

_Spencer sonrió y abrazó al mayor._

_-Sabes que me encanta tu voz?- dijo el cineasta._

_-Por supuesto que si! A todos les encanta la hermosa voz del guapísimo Billy Joe Cobra!- dijo con cara presumida , Spencer solo rió._

_-La fama te afectó mucho Billy- dijo Spencer._

_Unos minutos después , se pusieron a cantar un rato._

_-Oh , vamos Spence!- rogó el azabache –Canta! Canta para mi! Nunca te he escuchado cantar!- dijo como un niño pequeño el mayor._

_-No Billy!- Billy Joe se puso serio y se puso al nivel de su novio._

_-Por qué?- preguntó el mayor._

_-Es que…me da vergüenza…- admitió el cineasta._

_-Pero solo estoy yo aquí- sonrió el azabache._

_-Es por eso que me da vergüenza…por qué se trata de ti…- Billy empezó a reír , miró hacia los lados hasta que vio una venda negra , la tomó , y se la mostró a su querido Spencer._

_-Mira , me vendaré los ojos , y así no te podré ver- sonrió el azabache mientras se vendaba los ojos._

_-Pareciera que vamos a hacer algo indebido- murmuró Spencer , lo cual el moreno alcanzó a escuchar._

_-Si no quieres eso será mejor que empieces a cantar en este instante Wright- dijo con voz seria el cantante , como si se tratase de una madre , el cineasta rodó los ojos y empezó a cantar._

"_Thought I kissed your kiss away  
Thought I loved your love today  
See the things you see my way  
I thought I kissed your kiss away_

Thought I kissed your kiss away  
Thought I loved your love today  
See the things you see my way  
I thought I kissed your kiss away

But I can't help about thinking when  
You're away from me...  
That you are my...  
Meant to be or am I" canto el castaño , su voz era preciosa…

"_Love sick  
A broken mess  
Love sick  
Love me any less_

Love sick  
Kiss my kisses  
Kiss my kisses away...

Thought I kissed your kiss away  
Thought I loved your love today  
Can only wish and hope and pray  
To never kiss your kiss away

Thought I kissed your kiss away  
Thought I loved your love today  
See the things you see my way  
But never kiss my kiss away

But I can't help about thinking when  
You're away from me...  
_That you are my...  
Meant to be or am I" Billy abrió los ojos bajo las vendas , algo que su novio no podía ver , no pensó que cantaría así de lindo._

"_Love sick  
A broken mess  
Love sick  
Love me any less_

Love sick  
Kiss my kisses  
Kiss my kisses...

Love sick  
A broken mess  
Love sick  
Love me any less

Love sick  
Kiss my kisses  
Kiss my kisses away...

Love sick  
A broken mess  
Love sick  
Love me any less

Love sick  
Kiss my kisses  
Kiss my kisses...  
_Away..."_

_Billy se quitó la venda y solo miró a su novio el cual estaba muy sonrojado desviando la mirada._

_-Cantas…genial…- dijo el azabache._

_-C-cállate Cobra! N-no es c-como si fuera a ser el único q-que canta en t-todo el m-m-mundo! - dijo el cineasta poniéndose más rojo si es que su cuerpo le dejaba._

_Cobra empezó a reír y se abalanzó sobre el castaño poniéndose a gatas de él._

_-Q-qué haces Bi- fue interrumpido por los labios de Billy los cuales se habían vuelto calientes , probablemente por el café , estaba en lo correcto , decidió ignorar eso , y rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de Billy._

_Siguieron dándose besos tiernos , hasta que un irritante sonidito interrumpió el lindo momento._

"_**Bzzzz! Bzzzz!" **_

_Era Rajeev Bugwatti quién llamaba al celular del cantante._

_-No deberías contestar esa cosa?- preguntó el castaño separándose del beso._

_-Nah…- contestó Billy y volvió a besar a su novio._

"_**Bzzzz! Bzzz!"**_

_-ARGH!- gruñó el azabache._

_-Si creo que deberías- fue interrumpido por una voz algo irritada de su novio_

_-No te muevas- ordenó el moreno señalando al cineasta con el dedo y contestó a esa cajita rectangular llamada celular._

_-QUÉ quieres Rajeev?- dijo molesto Billy Joe._

_-Estoy de compras de jeans y pues , me preguntó cual debería llevar , los rojos o los amarillos , te envié imágenes , que te pare- y fue interrumpida por la voz del azabache._

_-Qu- Estas lo- Solo vete! Estoy ocupado!- colgó Billy _

_-Entonces que queri- Spencer fue interrumpido de nuevo (argh cuantas interrupciones!) _

_-No importa…- dijo dulcemente el azabache mientras besaba sus labios._

_**Ok , fueron muchas palabras , pero muy poca historia lo sé U.U**_

_**AntoR7 colaboró un poco en la historia así que , que se escuchen los aplausos! :D**_

_***La voz de Spence es algo parecida a la de Justin Timberlake , créanme que me estoy riendo ahora mismo , pero va encerio.**_

_***La canción que canta Billy al principio es "Wish You Where Here" de Avril Lavigne**__ ._

_*__**La canción que canta Spencer es "Lovesick" de Polly Scarttergood.**_

_***La parte donde Rajeev interrumpe , es un mini-comic que encontré en devianart , todos los derechos son de la autora no mios.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo (creo , no tengo muy buena memoria) así que…me despido de ustedes mis queridas fans , seguidoras o simplemente amigas y lectoras :)**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**Reviews para este capi lleno de Ectofeature? :3**_


	7. Aviso

_**AVISO!**_

_**Bueno , para mis fans y seguidoras de este fic , les doy la noticia de que…**_

_**LO SÉ! eche a perder el capítulo 7 , así que hoy lo voy a borrar y modificarlo y pulirlo , esculpirlo mejor y bla bla bla :P**_

_**Así que solo les aviso , en unos cuantos minutos o en media hora lo vuelvo a resubir.**_

_**¿Ok?**_

_** Cobra Out :3**_


	8. It Will Rain

"_**Mi Ángel Guardián"**_

_**Hey! Aquí habla MCR :D Lista para escribir otro capítulo de este fic , espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**Di un aviso hace poco y bueno aquí les traigo el modificado :).**_

_Un año después…_

_Spencer salía a pasear tranquilamente , sentía la brisa soplar , era suave y calmada._

_Un día sin los caprichos y mimos de Billy era relajante para el , era agotador y difícil lidiar con su novio cuando este hacia pucheros por todo , y era difícil quitarse las cadenas cuando el cantante lo llenaba de besos y mimos , una vibración interrumpió sus pensamientos , sacó su celular y vio un mensaje de cierto caramelito suyo_

"_Hey Spence , dónde estás? Estoy triste sin ti :'c" Spencer rodó los ojos con una leve sonrisa._

"_Está bien Cobra , dónde estás tú?" respondió el castaño._

"_En casa , como siempre te esperooo ;)" respondió el azabache._

_Cabe mencionar que , tiempo atrás , Spencer le pidió a Billy que se mudase con el , ya que tenía ciertos planes para su ángel , __**matrimonio**__ , es algo extraño que el menor de la relación pida matrimonio , pero…estaba tan enamorado de él , que sentía que podría pasar el resto de su vida con él , con un estúpido muy lindo al que amaba mucho._

_Caminó hasta su mansión , y entró en ella , al entrar a su habitación encontró a cierto cantante cantando una suave canción de amor._

"_Mine  
Mine  
Mine  
You're mine_

_I can't seem to live without your love  
Suffocating here by myself dying for your touch  
Springtime eyes that get you every time  
And I just can't seem to give you up  
You're mine_

_You make me feel  
Our love would never end  
How can I forget  
Baby we were the best  
Suffered dreams of you all through the night  
And baby I can't seem to give you up  
You're mine" canto el azabache._

"_I can't seem to give you up  
You're Mine  
I can't seem to give you up  
You're Mine_

_Summer days and summer nights  
When I felt you in my arms  
Didn't I want you badly  
Wanted to let you have me_

_Autumn days and stormy nights  
When you crush me with your charms  
Didn't I need you madly  
Now I'm lying falling apart_

_I can't seem to live without your love  
Suffocating here by myself dying for your touch  
Springtime eyes that get you every time  
And I just can't seem to give you up  
You're Mine_

_Boy you make me feel  
Our love would never end  
How can I forget  
Baby we were the best  
I suffer dreams of you all through the night  
And baby I can't seem to give you up  
You're Mine_

_I can't seems to give you up  
You're Mine  
I can't seems to give you up  
You're Mine_

_Oh  
You make me feel  
Like love would never end  
Tell me how can I forget that  
My baby we were the best  
I suffer dreams of you all through the night  
And baby I can't seem to  
Give you up  
You're mine_

_I can't seem to give you up  
You're Mine  
I can't seem to give you up_

_You're Mine…" finalizó Billy Joe._

_-Hola amor…qué cantabas?- preguntó el castaño dejando su camiseta en la cama y se sentaba en las piernas del mayor._

_-Canté lo que siento cuando lo "hacemos"- dijo Billy seductoramente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas , en cambio el cineasta solo se sonrojo y apartó la mirada con una leve sonrisa._

_-Sabes…tengo ganas de hacerlo contigo hoy- dijo el cantante seductoramente _

_-Estoy algo cansado Billy…- dijo Wright inventando una excusa._

_-Ah si? No te veo cansado…de hecho , si estuvieras cansado , no te hubieras sentado de esa forma en mis piernas corazón- dijo el azabache , Spencer solo calló con los ojos hacia el suelo , Billy levantó su mirada y le sonrió con dulzura._

_-Sé que quieres…- dijo Billy , el menor suspiro y asintió lentamente , Billy besó sus labios con suavidad y separarse para hablar._

_-Te amo spence…- el cineasta enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de su novio y se acercó._

_-Yo también…mi ángel guardián- sonrió el castaño , volvieron a besarse con delicadeza , para luego hacer los besos más profundos y apasionados._

_El cantante tumbó al menor a la cama y se puso a gatas encima de él , beso y mordió su cuello mientras el castaño se aferraba a su camisa lanzando gemidos dulces , poco a poco , sus prendas salieron despedidas de sus cuerpos , hasta que Billy no aguantó más y decidió empezar con lo mejor para el principió._

_Comenzó con embestidas lentas y profundas , los gemidos del contrario se hacían cada vez más fuertes y placenteros , había caído la noche , 8:30 pm marcaba el reloj , y habían empezado a las 7:00 pm , normalmente , lo hacían lento para hacerlo más a gusto y placentero , pero a veces el deseo mataba a Billy provocando que de vez en cuando lastimaba a su pequeño , a la media hora , cayeron rendidos y con la respiración agitada , Spencer acostado en el pecho desnudo de Billy Joe y este , con un brazo rodeando a su novio , Spencer pensó que este podría ser el momento , tal vez no el mejor de todos , pero una buena oportunidad , ya que el silencio reinaba la habitación._

_-Amo estar contigo Spence…amo tu rostro , tu cabello , tu carácter , tu cuerpo…todo tú- sonrió el azabache mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor , este sonrió para luego separarse gentilmente de su novio._

_-A dónde vas?- preguntó algo preocupado el cantante._

_-Solo a cambiarme , te tengo algo preparado…- sonrió maliciosamente el cineasta , cogió unos boxers y se los puso , luego buscó unos pantalones y una camisa._

_-Será mejor que te cambies también amor- dijo Wright mientras le daba a su novio un cambio completo de ropa , Billy contempló confundido la expresión alegre de su pequeño , se encogió de hombros y se puso la ropa._

_Mientras tanto , Spencer buscaba en una bolsa , un objeto especial , un anillo de compromiso muy hermoso , lo guardó en su bolsillo sin que Billy Joe lo viera y se puso una chaqueta marrón._

_-Mira spence…está nevando- dijo el azabache mientras contemplaba el parque._

_-Perfecto…- murmuró el castaño y sonreía , llevó de la mano a su novio a un lugar apartado donde había muchos árboles y el paisaje era hermoso._

_-Por qué me has traído aquí amor?- preguntó el mayor , Spencer solo sonrió dulcemente y se agachó sacando el anillo de su chaqueta._

_-Baruch Cohen…me harías el honor de…casarte conmigo?- dijo el cineasta , Billy abrió los ojos , no le importaba que hubiera dicho su verdadero nombre , este no era momento para protestar…_

_Se sonrojó y sonrió , tomó el anillo y se lo puso_

_-Sería más que un honor- respondió el cantante y besó a prometido._

_-Te amo Billy , quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- dijo con suavidad el castaño._

_-Oh spence…- dijo Billy dejando caer unas pequeñas lagrimas –Esa es la cosa más linda que me haz dicho…- terminaron abrazándose y besándose tiernamente bajo el hermoso espectáculo de nieve que caía delicadamente en el suelo…_

_Nada más precioso podía pasar…_

_Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad…_

_Dos días pasaron , aún estaban planeando la boda , todos estaban muy emocionados con la noticia de que el cantante Billy Joe Cobra y el director Harry Spencer Wright se casarían , y más se mostraba con los noticieros , las revistas , los chismes , y los comentarios en Facebook , Twitter y otras redes sociales._

_Una tarde , Spencer iba camino a casa , estaba algo tranquilo ya que en su trabajo no hubo mucho "escandalo" , iba a entrar al patio trasero , cuando vio a su prometido con una mujer algo extraña , se ocultó en unos arbustos y se quedó viendo y escuchando la conversación._

_-Nuestro Señor te necesita en el cielo otra vez Baruch- dijo la castaña._

_-Para qué?! En primer lugar Él fue el que me echó! Para qué me quiere!?- dijo molesto el azabache._

_-No lo sé Cohen , Él solo me pidió que te buscara y que vengas arriba de nuevo…-_

_-Pero…por qué paula…?- dijo confuso y con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Esto es lo mejor Baruch…allá arriba tienes mejores oportunidades que aquí abajo , ven de nuevo con nosotros…- dijo tratando de sonreír la tal Paula._

_Qué?...Billy se va?_

_Pero…van a casarse en 3 semanas , no es posible que lo deje así como si nada…no , no es justo._

_Spencer corrió lejos de ahí , no quería escuchar más , corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dejaban , alcanzó a llegar al parque donde le propuso matrimonio a Bill , se recostó en un árbol y se dejó caer en la nieve , abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar._

_Alcanzó a ver que Billy tenía mirada de que si quería irse , pero igual estaba llorando…_

_Tal vez…todo fue un juego…_

_Al caer la noche , Spencer volvió a casa para encontrarse con un Billy preocupado._

_-Cariño dónde estabas?! Me preocupé por ti! Casi llamo a la policía!- dijo el azabache tomando al menor de hombros , este solo volteó la mirada con la mirada triste._

_-Eh…qué te pasó? Estabas llorando? Tienes los ojos rojos…- preguntó el mayor._

_-Con que…te vas eh?- dijo el castaño con un poco de brusquedad _

_-Eh?- Billy parecía confundido , hubo un silencio de 2 minutos hasta que Spencer frunció el ceño y se volteó a su prometido._

_-Así que te vas?! Dejándome solo mientras tu disfrutas de lo que te da el cielo! Vas a ser un ángel otra vez?! Por qué? Por qué te quieres ir de mi lado?!- Spencer empezó a dejar caer lágrimas y se mordía el labio –Acaso todo fue un juego?! Me seduces , me besas , me dices que me amas , tenemos sexo , nos comprometemos y me engañas?! – dijo el cineasta , Billy supo al instante de que hablaba su pequeño , todo había sido un mal entendido y no terminó aceptando la oferta de paula , al contrario…_

_**Flashback…**_

_-No Paula! No quiero ir al cielo!- dijo el cantante_

_-Por qué?!- dijo desesperada la joven ángel._

_-Por qué ya tengo a alguien a quien amo mucho aquí en la Tierra , yo fui su ángel guardián , y ahora , es mi prometido , nos vamos a casar y tú no puedes hacer nada porque yo lo amo y no hay fuerza más poderosa que el amor y tú lo sabes muy bien Paula- finalizó el azabache , Paula miro con ojos abiertos a su amigo y suspiro_

_-Tienes razón…nada es más fuerte que el amor…- hizo una pausa – Está bien Baruch…te dejaré pero no olvides la oferta de acuerdo?- dijo Paula dejando ver sus alas blancas parecidas a las de un ave._

_-No cambiaré de opinión Paula…- dijo fríamente Billy Joe , con eso , Paula se fue hacia el cielo dejando solo al cantante._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

_-Escucha Spens , esto no es lo que crees- dijo tratando de convencer a su prometido_

_-No! No voy a escucharte Baruch!- dijo el cineasta tapándose los oídos , Billy trató de quitarle las manos de ahí , pero Spencer lo esquivo y abrió la boca para hablar._

_-Acaso tú me amas?- dijo con tristeza rompiendo en llanto , estas palabras rompieron por completo el corazón del cantante , dejando caer lágrimas también_

_-Porque…yo si te amo…pero tú , lo haces?- preguntó por finalizado el castaño y salió de la casa._

_Billy se dejó caer en un sillón , se tomó el cabello con fuerza y dejó caer con fuerza lágrimas , dejó ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos en una mueca de dolor , un dolor que le atacaba en el corazón._

_Spencer derramaba lágrimas , mientras tomaba del whisky , vodka y otras bebidas alcohólicas , no quería recordar nada , quería olvidar todo…_

_Quería olvidar cuando lo conoció_

_Quería olvidar cuando de él se enamoró_

_Quería olvidar cuando lo besó_

_Quería olvidar cuando llegó a su vida y lo llenó de mentiras…o eso era lo que creía._

_Encendió la radio y empezó a escuchar la voz de Billy en las bocinas del auto._

"_If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making  
To keep you by my side  
And keep you from walking out the door." __Spencer derramó muchas lágrimas y hasta llegó a gritar y gemir de la tristeza._

"_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
ah ,Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Saying there goes my little girl  
walking with that troublesome guy  
But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain_

_Ooooh Don't just say  
goodbye, don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
And just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain" la canción finalize , ok Spencer había llegado al limite , tomó y tomó lo más rapido que pudo._

_Al poco tiempo , terminó con la vista mareada , estaba borracho._

_Conducía con idiotez , no veía nada , hasta que un auto se cruzó por accidente con su auto y ambos terminaron en un choque muy fuerte…_

_Poco después se dio a conocer la horrible noticia en todos los noticieros._

_Harry Spencer Wright terminó hospitalizado debido a una emorragia cerebral…y está en un enorme peligro de muerte._

_Más su prometido aún no se había enterado del horrible acontecimiento , Oh , que pasaría cuando se enterara?_

_**Ok aquí finaliza el capí núm. 7 , espero les haya gustado la modificación , bueno , de hecho , yo quería poner la canción de "It Will Rain" de Bruno Mars , pero cierta persona (mi mamá LOL) me dijo que dejara en paz el aparato.**_

_**Oh mami , mami , ,mami , si tan solo supieras el tiempo que cuesta hacer un capítulo de estos? Pero bueno , aquí me despido :D**_

_**Cobra Out!**_

_**Reviews? :3**_


	9. Goodbye

"_**Mi Ángel Guardián"**_

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras! :D , ok no escribo mucha tragedia y no sé si hay gente que ha llorado por algunos escritos de practica que he hecho pero…Preparen sus pañuelos por si acaso y su heladito en cubo , cuchara , mantita…osito , todo bien? Ok , entonces vayamos al fic :3 **_

_**Ah! , por cierto , van a haber muchas canciones aquí en este capítulo , espero y disfruten :D**_

_**-….-**_

_Mientras tanto , Billy estaba en casa , en un cuarto que Spencer mando a construir específicamente para el , donde podía cantar , tocar sus instrumentos y pasar el rato , según Wright , era un regalo de amor como muestra de su afecto , pero…ahora , estaba en un problema…primero pensó en como resolver el problema , porque , Spencer mal entendió la propuesta de Paula , tenía que buscarlo y decirle todo lo que paso y que lo amaba y lo ama , empezó a tocar unas cuantas notas en su guitarra._

"_I know i messed you  
That was retarded, es la verdad  
Falle mi cielo pero te quiero  
Perdoname, please take me back._

_Every man on this planet al least  
Had to screw up once  
Pero eso no indica que me deberias dejar  
And the thought of you leaving my  
Life makes me wanna cry  
Merezco otra oportunidad. __" cantó el azabache con la estupida idea de que su amado le escucharía y correría a sus brazos diciendo un "Lo siento , te amo y no te dejare ir!" , solamente derramaba lágrimas y seguía cantando y tocando_

"_Baby i'm sorry  
Te juro i'm sorry  
Mirame a los ojos, te amo_

_You are my husbandy and i am your man  
Let just start all over, piensalo bien  
Empecemos de nuevo este amor  
Si en verdad me amas._

Pero si tu te vas, don't say good bye  
You are part of me and i don't want to die  
Pensando bien dos veces no puedo morir  
Sin ti ya estoy muerto ..." _Billy finalizó , dejo la guitarra a un lado y se echó a llorar en el asiento tapándose el rostro con las dos manos._

_Levantó la mirada…y recordó todas las citas que tuvieron cuando comenzaron a ser pareja…los besos , los abrazos , las caricias y despedidas , recordó cuando cantó una canción de el mismo en un karaoke dedicada al castaño…_

_**Flashback…**_

_Spencer Wright y su novio el grandísimo BJC , estaban en un karaoke , habían decidido ir ahí , ya que Billy no dejaba de rogar y pues…que podía hacer el director?_

_En fin , Billy le codeó llamando su atención y le dijo._

_-Eh , bro subiré y te cantaré algo- le guiño un ojo el mayor , el cineasta solo se sonrojo y volteó a otro lado cruzándose de brazos._

_-B-billy! No! Es muy…- al castaño se le fue la palabra , Billy Joe lo miraba con la ceja arriba y una sonrisa _

_-Romántico?- respondió por él el azabache , Wright negó más sonrojado –Ohh sé que si quieres que suba!- el cantante se levantó de la mesa y subió , como lo predijo._

_-Hola…está encendido?- bromeó el azabache , algunas chicas presentes gritaron de la emoción pero Billy les detuvo solo con su mano , estas obedecieron._

_-Esta canción que voy a cantar , está dedicada a mi novio Harry Spencer Wright- dijo sin temor el joven , hace unas semanas que ya había salido a la luz la relación de ambos , algunos lo tomaron a mal y otros…o más bien __**otras**__ lo tomaron bien , Harry S. Wright solo se sonrojo al sentir las miradas del público en él y solo observo a su novio en el pequeño escenario._

"_Recuerdas aquellos viejos tiempos  
Hace 1 año o un poco mas  
Aquel día en que te conocí  
Fue lo mejor  
Que me pudo haber pasado a mí_

Recuerdas cuando nos enojamos  
Pensé que no íbamos a volver  
Pero ahora juntos estamos  
Y nada nos va a detener!" Cantó el mayor , Spencer dejo de fruncir el ceño y hasta llegar a sonreír con dulzura.

"_Quiero decirte cuanto te quiero  
Es imposible palabras no encuentro  
Es demasiado este sentimiento  
Espero que lo nuestro pueda ser eterno_

Por ti yo sigo aquí  
Si tú no existieras  
Yo no podría vivir  
Contigo soy feliz  
Nunca me dejes  
Que yo podría morir

Quiero decirte cuanto te quiero  
Es imposible palabras no encuentro  
Es demasiado este sentimiento  
Espero que lo nuestro pueda ser eterno" El cantante hizo una pausa y miro a su novio con una sonrisa.

" _No te dejan andar  
No me importa yo puedo esperar  
Te amo y no te voy a dejar  
Siempre serás mi niño ideal  
Te amo y no te voy a dejar  
Siempre serás mi niño ideal" finalizó el cantante , los aplausos no se hicieron esperar , Spence volvió a fruncir el ceño pero esta vez , levemente._

_-Qué pasa amorcito? No te gusto la canción?- preguntó el cantante sentándose al lado del castaño y lo tomaba con un brazo._

_-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llamen "Niño" Baruch- dijo algo molesto el cineasta restregándole en la cara el cantante , Billy frunció el ceño pero luego su mirada se volvió divertida._

_-También te amo Spence!- canturreó el azabache abrazando a su pequeño niño._

_**Flashback…**_

_-Eran buenos momentos…- murmuró el cantante apenas volviendo a tomar la tranquilidad , un portazo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos , alzó la mirada rápidamente y salió del cuarto con rapidez temblando un poco por miedo a que fueran ladrones , o con esperanza y alegría por si era Spencer , pero no , eran Jonah y Shanilla._

_-Ah…son ustedes , qué quieren?- dijo Cobra con voz aburrida y mirada triste._

_-Cobra! Te enteraste?!- preguntó Shanilla tomando de los hombros al cantante , este abrió los ojos confundido y habló._

_-De qué estás hablando?- preguntó confuso el mayor._

_-Spencer…bueno , él…- Jonah bajo la mirada , al instante Billy abrió mucho más los ojos y tomó a Jonah de los hombros con brusquedad_

_-Spencer?! Dónde está?! Qué le ha pasado?!- dijo con desesperación , ambos jóvenes callaron y bajaron la mirada._

_-Diganme!- insistió el azabache._

_-Spencer tuvo una emorragia cerebral hace unas horas Billy…- dijo Shanilla con tristeza , Billy solo retrocedió unos pasos atrás y se tomó los cabellos con fuerza._

_-No…no…NO! SPENCER NO ESTA MUERTO NO!- rompió en llanto el joven._

_-Pero , está en el hospital y aún con vida…eso creo- dijo Jonah , Billy sin esperar nada , fue corriendo hacia afuera , cogió una chaqueta , era de noche , y estaba lloviendo , el clima era frio y lúgubre , lo único que quería hacer era decirle que lo sentía y que lo amaba , derramaba lágrimas mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban , tenía que llegar rápido , acaso esto era un castigo de Dios por no haber aceptado ir al cielo de nuevo? Bueno…lo que hizo él , es imperdonable , por qué lo haría? Además , él sabe que el Señor , no es lo suficientemente malo (y no lo es) para cometer esa atrocidad…por qué lo haría? Por qué?..._

_Al llegar al hospital , le indicaron la habitación de su prometido y entró tratando de no parecer un psicópata que quería hacerle daño , pero eso jamás , nunca lo lastimaría!_

_Vio a Spencer en una camilla , lastimado de varias partes del cuerpo y con la cabeza vendada , corrió a su lado cerrando la puerta , estaban solos._

_-Qué te ha pasado?!- dijo el cantante soltando lágrimas , Spencer solo suspiró débil mente y acarició la mejilla izquierda de Billy y de paso , limpiar sus lágrimas que caían con rapidez._

_-Perdóname…por mi comportamiento , no había analizado la situación…además , Jonah me contó lo que había pasado…y bueno , solo quería disculparme…- dijo el castaño tratando de mostrar una sonrisa , pero Billy seguía llorando , se acercó a su pequeño y le beso delicadamente los labios rosados._

_-Te amo…nunca lo dudes Harry- dijo con suavidad el azabache separándose del beso , Spencer sonrió con sinceridad y tomó un papel en el que había escrito algo._

_-Cántalo para mi Billy…- dijo el menor , el moreno tomó el papel y lo leyó , dejo caer más lágrimas y miro a su prometido_

_-No…Spence , no me hagas cantar esto…- rogo el mayor , el castaño tomó sus manos y curveo sus cejas._

_-Por favor….son mis últimos deseos…- dijo el cineasta._

_-No digas eso!- susurró el azabache debido a el llanto._

_-Por favor Baruch…- susurró débilmente el menor , Billy lo miró unos segundos y asintió , abrió la boca para cantar comenzó._

"_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love  
I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come_

_I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so" cantó Billy Joe soltando cada vez más lágrimas._

"_Goodbye blue eyes  
Goodbye for now  
Goodbye sunshine  
Take care of yourself_

_I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so, oh  
I love you so, oh_

_La lullaby  
Distract me with your eyes  
La lullaby_

_La lullaby  
Help me sleep tonight  
La lullaby_

_I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone_

_But always know  
Always know  
Always know  
That I love you so_

_I love you so  
I love you so, oh  
I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so_

_Goodbye blue eyes  
Goodbye my love…" finalizó Billy recostándose en el pecho de su amado , guardo silencio y siguió llorando quedando rojo por la tensión , espero unos segundos y notó que Spencer no hacia ruido._

_-Spence?...Spencer…Spencer!- Cobra intentó despertar al castaño , pero este ni se inmutaba , tomo su mano y checó el pulso , no había…trató de escuchar su corazón…nada._

_Estaba muerto , su querido Spencer estaba muerto , y por su culpa , todo había salido mal , y por un mal entendido , nunca se perdonaría esto , nunca…_

_-Goodbay…- dijo el cantante besando la mejilla del cineasta , se retiró después de unos minutos y salió del cuarto corriendo y llorando haciendo un escandaló y la gente lo miraba con confusión , Billy logró salir del hospital y se sentó en una parte de las escaleras , para esconder su rostro en sus piernas , termino mojado y cansado._

_Todo se perdió para él , se quedó sumido en la depresión por unos meses y después de unos meses , no se supo que paso con el exitoso cantante._

_Solamente supieron que sus últimos deseos , eran dejar este mundo para convertirse en polvo muerto…_

_**Ok , no sé si lloraron pero yo si lloré TwT **__._

_**Espero y les haya gustado el fic , ya que este es el final. *asiente con la cabeza* si , es el final.**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios , digan y lanzen lo que quieran pero sé que me lo merezco por matar a mis dos personas favoritas en mi mundo.**_

_**En fin , disfruten de esta vida y sus lecturas.**_

_**Cobra Out :3**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	10. Repertorio

_**Repertorio :D**_

_**1._ "Fallen Angels" – Black Veil Brides**_

_**2._ "Love at first sight" – Kylie Minogue**_

_**3._ "Maybe I Love You" – Lenka**_

_**4._ "It's time" – Imagine Dragons**_

_**5._ "Treasure" – Bruno Mars**_

_**6._ "Lovesick" – Polly Scarttergod**_

_**7._ "It Will Rain" – Bruno Mars**_

_**8._ "Goodbye" – Avril Lavigne.**_

_**COBRA OUT.**_

_**:)**_


End file.
